Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus that wirelessly receives power from a power supply apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a power supplying system including a power supply apparatus having a power supply antenna that wirelessly output power without being connected by a connector and an electronic apparatus having a power receiving antenna that wirelessly receives the power supplied from the power supply apparatus, has been known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-5615 discusses an electronic apparatus that discharges power received from a power supply apparatus when it enters an abnormal state in such a power supplying system.
However, a conventional electronic apparatus discharges power received from a power supply apparatus when it enters an abnormal state. Thus, the power supplied from the power supply apparatus is wasted.